


A Good Man

by Palizinha



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-16 02:24:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5809957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Palizinha/pseuds/Palizinha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sinjir reflects on the choices he has made ever since defecting from the Empire, and wonders if he's a good man, or if he could ever make up for what he did as a Loyalty Officer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Good Man

Leaving the Empire had been one thing – he had done what he thought was best for him, and he hadn’t been a hero then, he killed a Rebel and stole his clothes.

He wasn’t a good guy then, and he didn’t think he was one, now.

But he did what he could, ever since he met Jas and the others in Akiva, there wasn’t really anything he could do to make up for his past besides trying to be a better man, now.

But it was hard, sometimes, to wake up and go on when his past screamed at him, all the Imperials he had tortured, all the misery he had caused, both to the Galaxy under the Empire and the Empire men themselves.

It was ironic, really, that he walked out of it, when everyone else who tried, back when he was still a Loyalty Officer, would have paid the price for it.

“Are you alright?” Norra asked, and he still wasn’t quite used to people caring about his wellbeing, seeing him as more as what he could bring to the Empire, Sinjir didn’t think he deserved it.

But he had come to realize Norra, Jas and even the kid and the kid’s freaking robot would care anyway. And they didn’t seem to be the only ones in the New Republic, either, even if he didn’t quite get it.

Why would anyone look at him and see more than a failed Loyalty Officer, a traitor to everyone in both sides.

But it wasn’t always bad, he didn’t always wake up and wondered why he was still alive, though there were moments where he considered how likely he would be to die in action.

And he thought he would deserve it.

But he had to keep fighting until then, to try and make up for what he could, and just to be a better man. A worthy man.

And he had friends, now.

Not that he had been absolutely friendless inside of the Empire, of course, it was different then, but it was something.

Even if he had been asked to torture more than one of his so-called friends.

And had obeyed the order.

Sinjir wasn’t lost anymore, the way he had been after Endor, he had a purpose, he was loyal to a good cause.

But he still didn’t think of himself as a good man, not when he had tortured so many people. When he had even tortured the man he could have claimed to love back then.

He would be the best he could be, the man the ones he found on Akiva, when he thought he didn’t have anything left in the world besides drinking, seemed to trust him to be.


End file.
